


5 Sentence Fics - Sally Po

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Sally Po

#01 – Unlimited

Unlimited overtime was what the memo had offered, but between balancing her duties as a field officer and her time in the infirmary, Sally was already putting in more hours than was recommended. But then, she had never been one to follow the normal path. Choosing to be a doctor and a soldier; two careers that were at odds with each other. She had become a doctor by choice and a soldier because she was needed. In her mind she reconciled the two by reminding herself that what she was doing was cleaning the body of society of a cancer to allow it heal and become healthy. 

#02 – Impulse

Sally couldn't say what tipped her off. Call it impulse, instinct, or maybe woman's intuition. Whatever it was; checking the rapidly failing agent for venom undoubtedly saved his life. It was one of those moments that she lived for. Watching as a patient whose future had been in doubt, slowly pulled away from the brink of death. 

#03 – Out to play

Sally would have expected an 'out to lunch' notice or even one that said 'away from my desk'. But, in large letters with purple crayon, was written 'out to play'. The makeshift sign was made from a piece of copier paper folded in half so it would stand on it's own and it sat in the middle of the desk on top of a stack of folders. With a shake of her head and a laugh she stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her. Heero's physical could wait for another day. 

#04 – Risk management

Her medical and military expertise put Sally in a unique position to lead the raid on the munitions warehouse. There was suspicion that bio weapons were involved and that alone put it under Preventers' jurisdiction. Lumbering through the building, dressed in yellow biohazard suits, the team scoured the place for signs of a lab. The first explosion brought with it the sound of shattering glass. Without thinking, Sally broke into a run, heading for the epicenter of the blast, praying the nothing toxic had been unleashed. 

#05 – Point of view

Sally smiled at the scared little boy in front of her, noting the way he pulled in on himself, away from the reassuring hand Wufei rested on the child's shoulder. She bent down and spoke softly before reaching out to touch him. Seeing him begin to respond, she opened her arms then held him close when he lunged for her, clinging for dear life. Turning to her partner, she noted his frown and smiled a little. Standing slowly and carefully, she informed Wufei in a soft voice that when dealing with children he needed to get down on their level or he would be just another big scary person they didn't know. 

#06 – Lost and alone

The child was scared, holding on to Sally as if he would never let her go. It took her an hour before she got his name. And another to discover he was three years old. Two days later they determined he was the son of two of the lab techs who had been killed in the blast. Tucking the scared child into bed, she had to wonder if the fact that he and her father shared the same name might not have been a coincidence, but a guidepost for the path she should take. 

#07 – Flight of Fancy

Sally really wasn't the type to wear heels and dresses on her down time, preferring sweats and t-shirts. But, once in a blue moon, she felt the need to put on something feminine. Do up her hair up in curls. It was amusing just to see the looks on the other agents' faces when she walked down the hall. She was pretty sure that several hadn't even recognized her until she spoke to them. 

#08 – Slow and steady

In the days following the explosion and death of his parents, Stephen barely spoke to anyone, but Sally. Even then it was only a few words in response to questions asked of him. Gradually, with time and attention, he began to come out of his shell. He was still a quiet child who tended to be reserved with people he didn't know. But, sitting on Quatre's knee and chattering on about the fire truck he had gotten for his birthday, Sally had a hard time believing he was the same frightened child she'd brought home that night. 

#09 – Cold as ice

Sally stood at the foot of her patient's bed, fists on her hips, glaring. No one was going to interrogate him until she had determined he was fit for it. She'd nursed him through four long hours of surgery, almost losing him twice in the process. At the moment his crimes were irrelevant and her only concern was for his survival. Something she could not ensure if she placed him the hands of the angry sergeant facing off with her. 

#10 – Just do it

It wasn't a matter of courage; she'd fought in battles against overwhelming odds and never backed down. Knowledge? Well, she was a trained doctor so she had that covered. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and handed Zechs a sample cup. Knowing that the response would be less than pleasant when she explained it wasn't urine they needed. 

#11 – Hostile intent

The man was ex-OZ and obviously not pleased at being taken into custody by a member of the former Alliance, and a Gundam pilot. Not that Sally particularly cared about his happiness. The only things on her mind were a mug of good coffee and a soft bed to sleep on. A shower played in there too, but depending on how long her report took to write, it would either be before or after she slept. When Wufei took the folder from her hand and told her to go home, she didn't even argue with him. 

#12 – Change of hands

The car was older and not in the best of shape when she bought it, but Sally wasn't too concerned about appearances. Duo and Trowa had checked out the engine and given it their stamp of approval, which was what she cared about, not the condition of the paint. They even spent an evening fine tuning and tweaking everything. It was the first civilian vehicle she had owned, and with it came a measure of pride. It might not be a sports car like Quatre's or a racing bike like Trowa's, but it was hers and that was what mattered. 

#13 – Trial by fire

When Sally joined the Alliance, they were in need of soldiers so her training period was cut short. Four weeks of very basic training about the use of weapons, and survival skills. Her unit was then shipped off to the jungle to do the best they could. Only half of them returned six months later. The first thing she did upon disembarking was to speak to her commander about applying for medical training, having watched helplessly as friends died when she could nothing to stop it. 

#14 – RSVP

Sally was considering ducking out on the party and heading home instead, but when Quatre stopped her in the hallway to ask, she hesitated. She knew that he wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be and yet there was something about those big blue eyes that made it hard to say no to him. A quality that he was not afraid to exploit on occasion for his own benefit. Sighing to herself, she nodded in agreement. The smile that lit his face was contagious and she had to smile back even though it meant she had to find something to wear as a Halloween costume. 

#15 – Weighing options

It wasn't that Sally didn't want to take in Stephen. She really liked the little boy, which is why she had offered to care for him until social services could find a permanent arrangement for him. When it was determined that he had no family to place him with, she took a long look at her life and decided she really was not in a position to care for a child. It took Duo draping an arm around her shoulders, and telling her she was doing a good thing, to make her question her decision. She reversed it completely when he looked wistfully at the little boy and mumbled to himself that he wished he'd been so lucky. 

 

#16 – Blue ribbon

The package was wrapped in expensive paper and tied with a shiny blue ribbon. She'd come in that morning and found it sitting in the middle of her desk amongst the medical journals and other paraphernalia that littered it. No one knew when her birthday was or so she had thought. And yet, there it was, undeniable proof that someone did. She reached for the card wondering who that could be. 

#17 – Writing on the wall

"Illness," said Sally, as she paced next to the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, "is like a mystery. The symptoms are the clues and it's our job as doctors to decipher them. That leads us to our perp or disease. Once we know who it is then we can plan the best way to attack and which medical weapons will be most effective. " She smiled, seeing heads nodding all over the room, she'd learned early that the most effective way to teach was to use a scenario her students would understand. 

#18 – Achilles’ heel

Sally sat down on the couch and then bent over to undo her boots. Carefully, she eased her feet out of them then sighed happily. As much as she loved her job, the monthly fitness tests were not one of her favorite things. This time had been particularly bad, as Heero and Duo had challenged her and Wufei to beat their time in the mile run with full gear. It has been a struggle, but being able to gloat over the dinner she would get out it, would make the effort worthwhile. 

#19 – Flat line

Despite her best efforts and the finest technology that money could buy, the line on the heart monitor remained resolutely flat. The agent was young, twenty-two years old, with a wife and small child. He had followed procedures to the letter and yet when the bullets had started to fly, somehow one had still managed to find him. It was moments like this she cursed her decision to be a doctor. And even more the decision to fight. 

#20 – Generation

As she watched Heero walk away, Sally realized that if there was any hope for the world it rested on the shoulders of his generation. Hers was used to war, mired in it both emotionally and financially. But the Gundam pilots were young and flexible and not yet set in their ways. They, along with Relena and others of a similar age, had the ability to break the hold and show both Earth and colonies another way. It gave her hope as nothing had before. 

#21 – Override  
The power to override even Lady Une's orders for medical reasons is one that Sally takes seriously. So far she has not had to use it and she hopes she never will. Though she knows Lady Une is completely professional in her dealings with the agents, herself included, Sally has found that she has developed a friendship with the commander and would hate to put them at odds. In some small way she sees herself in Lady Une. A strong woman who has seen and done more than anyone should. 

#22 – Oasis

The colony shone with a glow of internal light. It hung outside their port window, an oasis of light against the velvety darkness of space. On its surface, mobile suits were being marshaled for war. It was up to the Gundam pilots to stop this one before it had a chance to start. They had ended one last year and she had faith they would stop this too. 

#23 – Hot water

Standing under the showerhead, Sally let the hot water pound on her shoulders and back. It had been a long day. The raid had been somewhat successful. Weapons had been confiscated and more importantly, Hilde was safe. She stood, enjoying the heat of the shower, wondering what would happen now. There was so much left undone and yet it seemed they were standing facing a brick wall. 

#24 – Illusion of control

Having worked as a doctor, Sally has no illusions that she has any control over who lives and who dies. She has seen patients, who by all rights should have died, fight their way back. And others with good prognosis die without warning. It's a phenomenon that makes her believe in the power of the human spirit. Not in a religious sense, but in the strength of humanity as individuals. 

#25 – Tag team

It amused her to watch as Stephen bonded with his ex-Gundam pilot uncles. All five of the men had little experience with children and yet had very good instincts. When one would flounder, another would step in to help. The sense of unity and teamwork that made them so effective as Preventers was not forgotten off the clock. She liked the way that they worked together creating a family and a safe place for her adopted son.


End file.
